Assuring high performance in today's data networks is of utmost importance. Accordingly, modern networks may be subjected to a variety of testing scenarios to both identify problems and maximize network potential. In testing for network functionality, conventional testing may include placement of single circuit protocol analyzers within the network to provide data relating to traffic passing through the analyzer. Unfortunately, known protocol analyzers must be set up individually and can only analyze one circuit at a time, thereby complicating testing due to the ambiguity of where to place the units and what data would need to be captured and when the data would need to be captured.